Recessed lighting fixtures used in residential and commercial premises are known in the art and are generally represented by industry standard lighting fixtures that are adapted to be mounted in a cut-out opening in a drywall or a suspended ceiling. These lighting fixtures are generally equipped with attachment means that allow their installation in supporting drywalls or suspended ceiling without relying on any supporting structure, or requiring any access, behind the supporting surface, since it is generally inaccessible.
The prior art proposes numerous recessed lighting fixtures, each having its own design of attachment means for fastening the later inside a cut-out opening in a ceiling or wall. Some of the designs are based on spring clips that are inserted through peripheral slots from within the fixture housing once the latter is inserted in the supporting surface. While this solution can be very simple and economical to produce, the spring clips do not apply an equal or adjusted pressure for various thicknesses of supporting surfaces. Another typical approach includes pivotable clips that are deployed from within the fixture housing and over the adjacent rear surface of the ceiling or wall. This solution usually applies to only one standard thickness of supporting surfaces. Yet another common approach includes pivoting or spring clips that are closely affixed to the outer peripheral side wall or walls of the fixture housing, and which are deployed or compressed against the rear of the supporting surface once the fixture is inserted in the later. These approaches generally require additional incisions, cuttings or piercing in the peripheral edge of the main cut-out opening, to make room for these external clips when the fixture housing is inserted therein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved recessed light fixture. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such a recessed light fixture.